


No,homo bro

by Dreamying



Series: Wag like a dog tail [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, dumb teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: "it's not gay, if it's just the tip"





	No,homo bro

 

It started again when the" no Homo bro", message lit up his screen making him blink. 

Blink once, twice and thrice and burst out into laughter, a chortle, fingers moving on the touch screen typing incoherent jumple of words with a clear intention.

_"It's not gay if it's just the tip"_

And shit went down down from there because like any dumb ass hormonal teenagers their hormones were on fire and boners were alive like never before.

A touch here, a cares there and boom, a popping boner, its almost like magic. Their dick can wake up faster than Harry can pull his wand out up in air to mumble some spell that Hermione might have taught him at some point. 

And neither want to admit of being homos, the dumb and dumber came quickly came to another bet. 

Or rather a project.

A mission to find out who is the gayest between them when neither are gay with air quotes.

Jongin accused Kyungsoo as the gayest while grabbing his ass and massaging them. It fit and fill his palms like it was made to be knead by his hands. Oh the ass'et Do Kyungsoo, soft and plump. Perfect peach, Jongin would love to stuff in his mouth, anytime. Oh holy peach. 

Kyungsoo bite back Jongin's lips in protest and traced it with tongue in apology, effectively shutting him down by shoving his tongue down the other's throat almost choking. But Jongin loved chocking on Kyungsoo's tongue so no complaints, it tastes like mint freshner. And on side Kyungsoo can choke Jongin anytime, the pleasure is Jongin's. ( Oh no, not breath play or _maybe... )_  

" A deathly kiss" Jongin later jokes, sucking the shorter's nipples, stiff and perked up school uniform shirt unbuttoned half way. Horny and proud nipples,dark pink matching them delicious lips.  

" If you gay boys done making out, can you leave the school? I need to clean up," there is loud bang in the door, "and please don't leave any cum behind, or I will take a picture of you and post on sns," some fucker had yelled from a distance, probably from the entrance door way 

"We Are Not Gay" they shouts in unison.

" Yeah sure," sarcastic and then " I will be back in 5, you both better howl your loose asses out of here"

And the door springs back to close with a loud squeak. 

And they curse the person to heaven and back while pulling their hands out of each other's trousers, stumbling out together out of the stall hastily.

Jongin pulls the shorter for one more quick peck. 

Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss." Bye idiot." He playfully shoves the other when Jongin uses his tongue to trace around the lip line, grouping him again. 

..... 

"What you got us?" Kyungsoo opens the door and stands there waiting for Jongin to show him the food. 

No food, no entry. 

Jongin holds up and shakes a bag infront of his face,"I got you some donuts cause thats the gayest thing they had" 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes side stepping, and retorts "that's what God said when he made you", he throws hands in air and bats his lashes then pointing at Jongin "that's gayest thing I ever made," and coos, hands cupping Jongin's chip.

Jongin giggles, with his chest going  I up and down, "Your weak ass roast made the octopus I had for dinner laugh"

Kyungsoo stares, lips pressing together to stop himself from breaking into a grin watching Jongin laugh like a dying pig. It's adorable and gross cause he can see Jongin's all teeth. Oh how gross it will be lick them, so gross that Kyungsoo want to try.

When Jongin calms down his breathing, he glares back at Kyungsoo mouthing " What?"

" Move bitch," he shoves the other slightly making his way to the bed room upstairs. 

Jongin waves good bye to Mrs.Do when she emerges out of her room to the hall to check on the boys and head out to her office.

"Your mom's gone", Jongin sing songs entering the room and closing the door behind.

Kyungsoo standing in his room, licking the cream on donut innocently. Jongin catches the list filled eyes and the movement of pink tongue tracking around the hole in the middle. Oh... Oh... He wants to do that's too, but not to donut, but to DOnut.

Jongin's eyes zooms in on a face upcolse nose poking into a soft cheek and back hits the door with a sudden thud.

Tongue poking out Jongin licks the wet lips pressed into his, savouring the sweet cream of donuts mixed with the saliva exchanged. A involuntary moan leaves his lips and his hands fly down down( it goes down down Baeby) to Kyungsoo's perfect peaches.

Kyungsoo is hanging from Jongin's shoulders clinging for his dear life and sucking his tongue like it's some oxygen sucker underwater, and he needed it desperately. Jongin ain't one to complain. 

"Bed?", He asks shyly, as if he wasn't abusing those globes a second ago, Kyungsoo nods, eyes still closed as Jongin puts his hands under thick thighs and easily pulls up wraping them around his waist, carrying the shorter like a child in carrier face pressed into the chest, Kyungsoo inhales deeply taking in the musky sweaty scent. 

"What's up?" Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo grinds Thier half hards clothed erections together restlessly, hands locked around his neck. Of course dicks up. 

Kyungsoo is still dazed to process the words, and Jongin cups his face to make eye contact but releases a strangled noise of bliss with a particular long drag of friction over his clothed eraction.

"Soo..." Jongin drags out struggling as to keep the clouds of lust from covering his sanity. But who needs sanity anyway when Kyungsoo is right in his lap, sucking gently on his neck and shoulders. Oh where did his shirt go? 

He feels very overdressed when Kyungsoo dips in to lap at his perk nipple, breath ragged, and hands trembling he catches the hem of black t-shirt and yanks it a little. Kyungsoo gets the message and pulls it over rest of the way, Jongin waits patiently only hands grabbing as much ass they can and dipping down to kiss the available skin infront of him to feast on.

"Jongin it's stuck!!!!" Kyungsoo cries with his head still inside the tshirt, hands coming down to weakly smack Jongin away from the nipple he is bitting, so he can help him, and accidentally poking the younger's eyes. 

Jongin cries in return, rubbing his injured eye, and thankful for the other's short nails, or he would probably loose an eye ball as he immersed in greedily sucking a nipple. 

"Wait I will get you," he struggles pulling Kyungsoo to the middle of the bed stuck in tshirt unable to see what's happening around him, Jongin would have laughed at the screen if not for his ragging boner screaming at him to get the fucking fuck done. 

"Hurry up fucker," Kyungsoo curses under his breath, falling on the bed with his back hitting the martice. Jongin climbs on the top of him, their boners saying hello and hugging over their sweat pants. Jongin helps to unbutton the single button attached at the round neck hem. 

Kyungsoo hastily pulls it off throwing a glare along with the t-shirt to the almost snickering Jongin. It's not his fault he forgot to unbutton it when clearly his all the blood rushing to his other head, leaving his brain to fail at multitasking, and remaining him to unlock the button. Sigh, he sighs into Jongin mouth pulling him down to suck on that damm tongue again. 

"Thursday, it's Thursday," he whispers when they part their lips, running hands over Jongin's chest. 

It takes a minute for Jöngin to regain his breathing to get normal, with their foreheads pressed together. 

"Nnnhhh..." His mouth hangs opens, jaw going slack as Kyungsoo rounds his legs around Jongin's waist and makes their reaction rub roughly. 

"What do you want Jongin?", Kyungsoo purrs into his ear all flirty.

His hips buck when Kyungsoo aliens their faces again breathing on his face "Want to-- want to fuck you?", He says holding the gaze. Fuck fuck fuck, this is a bad idea.

"Of course you do," Kyungsoo's lips pulls into a sly smirk before his hand falls to the draw string of Jongin's sweat pants and undoes them easily. 

Electricity jolts down Jongin's spine when Kyungsoo's hand wrapped around his hard dick and gives a few tentative jerks,cold hand wrapped around the base slowly dragging along till the crown. Oh they had done it so many times but it still makes Jongin go jack shit crazy and its really hard to not cum. 

"Fuck me Jongin," Kyungsoo rolls him off and climbs more into the bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube from under the pillow and tosses it. 

Jongin stares at the bottle and back to Kyungsoo whoz busy pulling his pants off. Jongin starts to pull his undone pants all the way to the ankel and kicks them off to the floor. 

The time has come finally, he is going to stick it in the best ass in the whole world. All his, only his. Maybe not yet, but he will claim it,lick it mark it. He had been lusting after it for ever since he knew about his dick having another purpose than peeing.

Kyungsoo whines pouting as he pulls Jongin forward grabbing his cock,"Fuck me Jongin" he says against those lips sharing an open mouthed kiss, pushed Jongin down on his back and climbs on the top on him, knees sinking on both side of Jongin's waist. 

"I need to prepare you", Jongin breaths out, as Kyungsoo opens his ass cheeks and sinks down. The head nudges his entrance and the resistance stopping it from going any further. It's warm being sandwiched in those soft ass cheeks. 

Pinching the perk nipple with one hand, Kyungsoo plays with the sweat gathering on Jongin's face with another, " for someone experienced you are awfully sweaty" he comments, scrunching nose cutely.

Jongin groans in response and pulls the fingers off his face to down his chest to his outline of faint abs he has been working on. Kyungsoo's breath hitches a little as he feels the abs flex under the pads of his fingers. 

" Are you...by chance having performance anxiety?"Kyungsoo asks casually after a beat of silence, neither doing nothing but just bask in the nakedness of other. 

Jongin lowers his eyes and looks everywhere but the other on the top of him.

Is that a blush? So cute.. 

"It's true?!", Kyungsoo exclaimes looking smug, but Jongin's face falls. Brings their hands together and threads fingers,Kyungsoo absent mindedly examining their nails. Jongin has reasonably nice nails on slender long fingers, while his are a little chubby with short bitten nails. Their skin tones contrasting slightly.

"It's m-my first time" Jongin squeaks out confessing, hands still linked but pulling Kyungsoo in for a hug chest to chest, burying face in his neck and places a kiss. Praying Kyungsoo won't mind, having a first timer bone him.

Jongin can feel those lips stretch into a smile then back again to form words,"Wait!!  Didn't you fuck that chick at Sehun's party?", Kyungsoo pulls himself up and narrows his eyes, demanding an answer. 

Jongin's cheeks burn the deepest red, bangs fallin into his eyes, making him look adorable. He looks like a kicked puppy with lower lips jutting out, sulkily. Kyungsoo coos pinching his nose.

And waits for an answer warily eyeing his erection going soft. Such a waste, he ate pineapple to make his cum taste better just in case, and Jongin's face looks so tempting, asking him to paint it with white thick ropes of cum. 

But that has to wait for now, Jongin mother fucker didn't fuck his brains out yet like he has planned after all the egging out on homo thing. Hell, Jongin is gay horn dog, if his laptop internet search history wasn't enough of evidence already. 

Oh that's unexpected, totally, because the tears starts to flow out of those puffy eyes and Jongin sniffing softly, those wet lashes sticking together and eyes looks at him so so innocently, as if they aren't butt naked with dicks rubbing together. 

Kyungsoo pushes the thought away and cups Jongin's face with one hand and fingers wiping away the tears with other. " What happened nini?" He asks soothingly leaning in closer, moving from straddling position to lying beside. 

"Tell me baby", Kyungsoo whispers softly hugging the other close to his chest, who moves and bury his face in Kyungsoo's chest. 

" I throw up on her", he says meekily voice tad above a whisper around the smooth skin of Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Why?" He presses on.

"Cuz I couldn't get it up "

Silence

"Don't laugh at me" Jongin whines face falling even more into a sad little pout.

Kyungsoo suppress a snicker, and runs his fingers slowly through the soft locks of Jongin's hair, comforting. It takes some  time for Jongin to calm down. Kyungsoo grimace at the snort that threads from Jongin's nose to his tummy when Jongin cranes his face upwards bitting on lower lip to look at him.

Jongin smiles sheepishly, cheeks still red and grabs the tissue, cleaning his tummy diligently. Kyungsoo couldn't help the grin that makes place on his face looking at the cute little pout Jongin had, with his lower lip jutting a little. All the smugness from the morning when they played rock paper scissors to find who's ass will be stretched today first. There is a wave a silence dull lull, and Kyungsoo says almost amazed and sweetly ,"but you got hard for me"

"That's cause I like you", Jongin say low, folding in more to be small.

"Oh.."

They fall asleep somehow forgetting all the sexual tension. 

Jongin wakes up after a few hours, it's all warm and cosy, and pleasent like his dick is tucked nicely. 

Oh...

It really was, it's tucked nicely between Kyungsoo's thighs, accomodated by two soft balls fanning it. "You woke up?", Kyungsoo's voice is soft. 

Jongin hums, hand throwing over Kyungsoo's body and tracing his shaved happy trail stubbles, down to his crotch,"you kept my cock warm thank you", Jongin plants a kiss on hi shoulder, bucking his hips for emphasis.

"It's thigh fucking Thursday," Kyungsoo winks at him, coaxing him to move slowly, biting the donut and tossing it somewhere, craning his neck to look back.

Jongin almost cums at the sight, but with a deep breath he managed only a twitch to his dick.

Thursday never been this great before, Jongin squeals thinking about how the rest of the days can be turned into what. 

Fingering Friday, sucking of Saturday, stick it in Sunday but rest of the thoughts cut off as the hand grips around his dick grabbing it roughly and closing the thighs even more. 

"Ahh.." Jongin moans into Kyungsoo's mouth, chocking on the bread thats pushed past his lips. 

 

End.

  
**From KimKaa** : [ A picture] 

 **From MustdoSoo** : What the fck? 

 **KimKaa** : Some mosquitos doing in front of me. 

 **MustdoSoo** : That's gross, why are you watching it.

 **KimKaa** : Nature is gay bro 

 **MustdoSoo** : Congratulations, so you are 

 **KimKaa** : Reward me then!!!! :D 

 **MustdoSoo** : with what? My dick? Choke on it all you want bro. 

 **KimKaa** : Twerk on my dick next time. 

 **MustdoSoo** : twerking Tuesday? 

 **KimKaa** : hell yeah, I love you bro 

 **MustdoSoo** : me too bro!! 

 **KimKaa** : yes, homo then?

 **MustdoSoo** : you are my homie bro.

Bye.

 

  
**KimKaa** : marry me!!! *Pulls out a ring* 

 **MustdoSoo** : *blush* is that a cock ring? You perv 

 **KimKaa** : Grace me with your dick for the rest of my life bro 

 **MustdoSoo** : *whips  dick out and  paints your face* All mine.

 **KimKaa** : so sweet, and your cum is even sweeter. 

Bye !!! 

 

 **A/N:** The original plan had all those days, but I changed my mind somehow. And this I wrote last night around 2am. Unbeta'd 2.5k shit. Thanks for reading. 

Comments and upvotes/kudos very much appreciated ;) 

Aidos till next time. 

 **Fun facts** : I really saw two mosquitos joined flying around me. 


End file.
